1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a magnetic retarding device for applying a magnetic retarding or resisting force against a flywheel, in order to allow users to suitably operate the exerciser with different strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers, such as flywheel or cycle exercisers have been developed and comprise a flywheel rotatably supported on a base, a pair of crank-actuated foot pedals coupled to the flywheel, in order to rotate or drive the flywheel, and a magnetic retarding device attached to the base and disposed beside the flywheel, for applying a magnetic retarding or resisting force against the flywheel, and for allowing users to suitably operate the exerciser with different strength.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,901 to Sarrinen discloses one of the typical cycle exercisers comprising an arch pivotally attached to a frame body of the exerciser, and permanent magnets attached to the arch, for allowing the permanent magnets to be moved or adjusted toward and away from a flywheel, and for allowing the magnetic retarding or resisting force applied onto the flywheel may be adjusted to different value.
However, the arch is coupled to a knob of a wire rope control device via a cover, and the cover is slidably engaged onto a wire rope, for allowing the knob to rotate the arch and thus to move the permanent magnets toward and away from the flywheel, so as to adjust the magnetic retarding or resisting force against the flywheel. Sarrinen discloses a complicated wire rope control device for the typical cycle exercisers. In addition, the permanent magnets may not be moved and forced to engage with the flywheel, and thus may not be used to solidly brake the flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,447 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,480 to Wang disclose two of the typical cycle exercisers each also comprising an arch or a support pivotally attached to a frame body of the exerciser, to support permanent magnets, and to move or adjust the permanent magnets toward and away from the flywheel with a motorized control device, in order to adjust the magnetic retarding or resisting force applied onto the flywheel.
However, the motorized control device is complicated and may also be used to move or adjust the permanent magnets toward and away from the flywheel only, and the permanent magnets also may not be moved and forced to engage with the flywheel, and thus may not be used to solidly brake the flywheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cycle exercisers.